Nightmare After Elemental
by NarutoReaperofsouls
Summary: After so long i finally finished the first chapter i'm so sorry for the wait.


**Chapter One: The Awakening **

"There is a legend" Sarutobi whispered to little Naruto as he was sitting in his lap inside the Hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi the oldest Hokage ever ; He had hair growing around his scalp but his head remain barren. He was 5ft 9 and had the kindest eyes when holding Naruto. Sarutobi ruffled little Naruto's with his left hand as his right hand was preoccupied with his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "

What is it, oh please tell me" yelled the sun-kissed blond as he jumped with glee and excitement. Naruto stood at 4ft 6; he was short for the age of 6 because of the villagers constantly selling him little to nothing for triple the original price. You could see no pain in his eyes only happiness, but that is because of his well developed mask that even could fool Sarutobi.

"Every night on October 31 when your perform the ritual of the Pumpkin King a man will arise and if he deems you worthy he will grant you the power of the dead, and with this power you can: manipulate your bones, like the Kaguya clan; summon the dead to fight for you, and with enough power can even revive themselves -with the proper ritual- from the dead." Sarutobi finished with a mystic aura around himself showing not kindness but the eyes of experience. Naruto had his mouth wide open with shock; for the longest time Naruto contemplated on the power that he could wield as he looked and he repeatedly balled his fists.

Naruto sat their with an awe expression, but inside his stomach you could hear the echo of laughter. Naruto raised his head and looked at Sarutobi's face his hands placed back in his lap. "That is so cool Oji-san, with that kind of power everyone would look up to me and no one would look down on me!" Naruto yelled with excitement and something else was laced in his voice. Sarutobi barely sensed the hate, pain, and despair in Naruto's voice. Naruto saw the frown on his surrogate grandfather's face and Naruto felt despair his hands grabbing his shorts and balled his fists. Tears were so close to falling from his eyes his body tensed when his Jii-san closed his book, hoisted and turned Naruto around to look into his eyes.

Sarutobi fearing that Naruto was corrupted asked Naruto a series of questions.

"What would you do if people did look down upon you because of your power?" Sarutobi asked. Sarutobi would fear the day when Naruto betrayed Konoha because of the villagers.

His hands where holding Naruto by his armpits as Naruto was fidgeting in his grasp. " I would force people to respect!" Naruto replied very quickly with anger. Naruto broke free of Sarutobi's grip and ran to the other side of the desk.

" and how per say would you force them to respect you?" Sarutobi replied with a sad tone. Sarutobi stood up and approached the scared blond and forced Naruto in a hug. Naruto fought back but it was proven fruitless as his little arms could not hold back the older man 3 times his size. Sarutobi had his arms holding Naruto tightly giving off warmth.

Naruto eyes were wide opened his mouth closed tight and you could hear the grinding of teeth. After a few moments the tension in the atmosphere vanished. "Naruto forcing people to respect you out of hate and fear would be meaningless, hate only breads more hate and would you live the way you live now alone, hated, unloved." Sarutobi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto forced himself off of Hiruzen silently with his head facing the flour and you could see the drops falling to the ground from his chin.

"Then tell me why do I live that way now, why am I hated, why am I unloved, why am I alone, tell me" Naruto demanded as tears still fall as he falls to his knees. Before Sarutobi could answer the door was opened with a slam.

Naruto and Sarutobi turned to see the most beautiful women in all of Konoha enter the Hokage's office. She had a luscious body, a large bust, curves in all the right spots, and long beautiful red hair. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, widow of Minato Namikaze, mother of Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. She looked at Naruto with fear but she quickly corrected her self and stared at young Naruto with a eyes of hate.

"Sarutobi-san have you finished filling out the papers?" Kushina asked in a monotone voice. Her eyes were emotionless when staring at Naruto. She stood tall with her arms behind her back and took her eyes off of Naruto and onto the Hokage.

Naruto instantly filled with happiness and yelled "Kaa-san" he ran towards his beloved mother to give her a hug. As soon as he reached her he was punched in his solar plexus and sent flying a crossed the room. Kushina pulled out her katana and jump towards Naruto who was in pain and shocked; his own mother betrayed him; why was it always him did Kami just love torturing him. She was upon him in less than a second leaping across the room and drew her katana; with her sword raised ready to strike Naruto and end his existence. Kushina was conflicted, her sword at her son's throat ready to kill the demon who took not one but two of her loved ones, but when she looked in his eyes and saw the deep blue eyes she new she couldn't do it. While this was going on Sarutobi had unleashed all of his KI on Kushina. "KUSHINA stop this insolence or their will be severe consequences." Hiruzen yelled not as the kind old man but as the Kami No Shinobi.

"I've signed the papers no get out of my office!" Hiruzen yelled Kushina backed off the sobbing blond, sheathed her sword , and whispered something to Naruto and left.

The sobbing blond looked at the door with shock. His tears staining the ground continued to fall as he busted off the floor and ran out the door screaming "Please don't abandon me Kaa-san!" as Naruto ran after his mother Sarutobi sat at his desk and cried.

"How could you Kushina what would Minato think of you and what you have done to your only son?" Hiruzen sat down at his desk and push his fingers into the bridge of his nose as his tears dropped onto to the paper Kushina asked him to sign. The only words that can be seen was the name Naruto and the phrase up for adoption.

(_Outside) _

Naruto slammed the door and bolted right after the Red Hot Habanero. His feet bounded off the ground his heart beat was irregular, his mind clouded, his heart into pieces, and shattered. Naruto ran for his mother he somersaulted under a cart and regained his pace as Kushina turned a corner he followed but was unaware that the corner entered a dark alley. He turned the corner and met face to face with a mob. The mob had knives. Swords, kunai, and shurikan. Naruto slowly backed up sweat rolling of his face and his heart pounding out of his chest. the mob jumped at Naruto and rained upon him their hate, pain, despair, and fear. Naruto did not cry nor wail he just stood their not even minding the beating; his heart was in more pain than his body as his eyes closed in darkness and his Conscious faded.

_(Spiral Hill)_

On Spiral hill was a tall skinny man, he had a pale complexion and a bald head. The man stood over 7ft tall had a white stripped black tux and a skeleton like face.

"How peculiar I knew humans were the only species to kill their own kind purposely but this…this is just Horrific even monsters like me who has lost all my human characteristics would never do what they have done constantly to a child no less; his future is a sad one, but in death the boy will find everything he has ever wanted and did not receive in life, happiness and friendship." The mysterious man declared raising his to his heart and exhaled a mighty evil cackle.

"Jack you can't just take over the reins of someone else's job; I fear that what happened so many years ago will befall us again." a red headed long haired beautiful women with multiple stitch marks all through out her body. She had a multicolored dress she stood around 5 to 6ft tall.

"Sally that boy will be dead before someone even can even teach him about the birds and the bees!" the now identified Jack yelled. He turned at looked at his wife Sally. He raised his hands, grabbed his head, tore it off and shook it with great frustration.

"That crude humor of yours will not help just think of what would happen if the Shinigami found about how we have avoided his eyes for centuries." She placed her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek. Their eyes met and Jack had come to his decision.

"I know that because of the way we are we could never have a child of our own, but putting my selfishness aside this boy needs love even if I have sacrifice my live I will give him what his own people have denied; a family and consequences be damned!" Jack

Shouted his hands gnawed through the ground with snakelike movements Jack balled his fist up each finger grabbing clumps of dirt leave a abnormal hand print into the surface of the hill. "the time to act is now the boy- no Naruto will not suffer anymore; all that I ask is will you join me, will you Sally be the boys mother?" Jack asked with a pleading face as he looked straight at Sally.

"You know I can't say no, I have always wanted to be a mother and as the last two remnants of Halloween Town this is my only opportunity; yes Jack I will help you!" Sally replied with a conviction to be the mother that Naruto needs.

"Now we just wait for the ritual to begin" Jack whispered with great joy as he let out a hearty laugh instead of a cackle.

_(Back In Konoha)_

Naruto lied on the ground his body caked in blood he could hear the shouts of the villagers as they dragged his body away from the from the central part of the village. He was surrounded with no chance of escape even though all his bones have major fractures.

He could not move, all he could was watch as his own mother tied him to a scarecrow.

"why" was the only words that left Naruto before he was hit in his solar plexus by Kushina.

"The Demon asked why" Kushina yelled loud enough for the everyone to hear. "Because you stole something valuable from each and every individual here so why not return the favor ten fold. I have tied you to a scarecrow in this field of crops that you contaminated and now lays barren except for the crows that will feast upon whats left of you after the fire Scorches you into hell" Kushina announced "Oh how ironic it is to be killed in a place that you have killed so many." Kushina let out an evil cackle she and the others backed away from Naruto with evil smiles upon each of the villagers faces. Kushina proceed to go through a very familiar hand sign.

Fear at what his mother Naruto let loss a violent cry of help but to no avail as his pleas were ignored. In just short seconds Kushina had finished her jutsu. She put her fingers around her mouth in the form of the number six.

**Katon: Fireball No Justu-** the giant ball of flames hit Naruto in with the burning hatred of Konoha. The entire field was in flames within seconds. The crowd roared within applause and excitement. Kushina fell to her knees, held her hands to her chest and cried tears of joy. "Finally after years of torment my son is free." She struggled to finish her sentence between the sobbing and the laud cheering of the mob.

Then a loud shriek of pain assaulted the ears of those around but that added more fuel to the fire as the cheering grew louder. The shriek ended abruptly and the climax of the cheers erupted as the mob would have attracted the attention of the Hokage.

In the middle of all that cheering erupted a fiery man-like apparition. All of the people around believed it to be the very demon they just slew. But all eyes were opened even further when they saw the blond haired orphan being held by the Apparition. And then a bell began to play the song of its people, and a tree appeared out of the blue on the very edge of the enormous inferno. Immediately every ninja in the vicinity unleashed a torrent of water Justus the huge inferno was now a barren area covered in ash and black.

The burning apparition was now a tall pale man with no skin and hallowed eyes.

The steam rolled off of him as his mouthed in a unusual manner and the ritual had begun.

**Boys and girls of every ageWouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will seeThis, our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is HalloweenPumpkins scream in the dead of nightThis is Halloween, everybody make a sceneTrick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of frightIt's our town, everybody screamIn this town of HalloweenI am the one hiding under your bedTeeth ground sharp and eyes glowing redI am the one hiding under your stairsFingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

The moon that shined that night disappeared out of thin air; the shadows of the trees and the blackness of the ground grew and surrounded each individual. Kushina and each ninja in the mob showed something that is never supposed to be shown in the face of the enemy, fear.

**In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songIn this town, don't we love it now?Everybody's waiting for the next surpriseRound that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...Scream! This is HalloweenRed 'n' black, slimy greenAren't you scared?**

Jack approached the stunned mob; with each lyric the heartbeats grew and grew gradually and every step he took forward the wonderful citizens of Konoha took a step backwards, but the black void that surround them prevented escape.

Ultimately Jack trapped them into a corner with the horribly burned child on his back unconscious and unaware. Kushina stepped forward to face this monster.

"I don't care who or what you are but the demon on your back must die and you either put him down and back away or die with him." Kushina demand with her katana drawn and the people cheering for her to kill the demon lover.

**Well, that's just fineSay it once, say it twiceTake a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of nightEverybody scream, everybody screamIn our town of Halloween!** **I am the clown with the tear-away faceHere in a flash and gone without a traceI am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"I am the wind blowing through your hairI am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with frightThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!Halloween! Halloween! **

**Tender lumplings everywhereLife's no fun without a good scareThat's our job, but we're not meanIn our town of HalloweenIn this townDon't we love it now?Everyone's waiting for the next surpriseSkeleton Jack might catch you in the backAnd scream like a bansheeMake you jump out of your skinThis is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guyOur man jack is King of the Pumpkin patchEveryone hail to the Pumpkin King nowThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songLa la-la la [Repeat]WOO!**

When the chant ended Jack Finally decided to talk "The ritual is complete, what was yours now is mine and he will be the undoing." Jack announced with an evil cackle that frightened even Kushina.

Time moved slowly what felt like minutes was in reality only mere seconds. The tension was so thick that Kushina's katana could not even cut it. All this was interrupted when the Hokage arrived with his Anbu. Sarutobi was shocked upon his arrival a pale tall man that could rival the Shinigami in skeleton like structure. The Hokage kept a stoic face until he saw the state of his surrogate grandson. His hair was caked with blood, his breathing was unusual (probably due to his crack ribs) he had this peaceful aura as he slept. The Sandaime would've smiled if it wasn't for the him being covered in blood and on the back of an unknown assailant.

Taking a deep drag of his pipe then exhaling it he asked a question that was not expected of Kushina. "Is this your answer to your husbands work, to destroy what is left of your husband; I'm so disappointed in you and the rest of this village." Sarutobi to another drag from his pipe with his Hokage robes he lowered his head. No one moved, not one word was said; all eyes were faced onto the Hokage and his personal Anbu body guards. Sarutobi began to speak again "When the day comes and if that day comes when Naruto returns to Konoha please spare this village its ideals can be renewed but its people have perverted those ideals and we need a change that I cannot provide that. only the future will tell us Pumpkin King." the Hokage finished looking straight into jacks hallowed eyes.

Sarutobi's speech incited a riot the villagers believed that Sarutobi had betrayed them. In the trees you could see Anbu with blank masks staring intently at the aged Hokage. "Finally it's time for there to be a new Hokage Danzo-sama will be so pleased." the Ne Anbu finished his silent monologue his body in a crouched position his right hand reached into his thigh pocket and pulled a hand full of shuriken. He threw the 5 shuriken at five unsuspecting villagers chests, Shit got real.

"The Hokage is a traitor he even had his own personal Anbu try to silence us." a villager announced to the whole world like he was some kind of preacher. The villagers turn their sights to Sarutobi and charged with the attempted to kill him. The first two steps towards him were their very last when his personal Anbu slaughtered the entire mob. Kushina stood by as the mob did its suicide march. Her eyes wide trying to comprehend what the old man had said about her husband's work. She had stood by when the villagers were wiped clean from this land her thought concentration was interrupted by an cackle.

"Finally that old fool did something right for once now time to take my new heir to his new home." Jack lowered his head to look at little Naruto on his back. The flame separated into some sort of devilish portal.

"STOP" Kushina yelled loudly with tears starting to fall. she stood her ground her body shake as she broke it to sobs. "Please I know I do not deserve to be his mother but please give me another chance; I beg you please let hold my little Naruto one more time."

She fell to her knees hold her arms up towards Jack suggesting a hug.

"So now you start to care, so it's true what they say about humans, they don't know what they have until it's gone." Jack left out a laughter devoid of all emotions.

"So you think that now after 6 years of pain, abuse, loneliness, despair, and hate that you (Gestures to Kushina) have any place in Naruto's heart. That is not for me to say but you do not deserve a second chance but again that is not my decision; now what do you have to say Naruto." Jack gestured to the awakened blonde. His eyes devoid of nothing but despair.

Naruto jumped off Jacks back and approached the kneeling Kushina. "I do not now the future but you will not now nor ever be my mother you gave up that right when you abandoned me but there is hope for you. You may not be my mother but you could be my friend, acquaintance, nothing, or even a lover as weird as it sounds." Naruto was upon her so close to her arms. Kushina crawled forward intending to give her son a hug. Naruto grabbed her arms and threw them to the ground. "I said the future not now your name still brings pain into my heart. Kushina gave a little smile and passed out.

Naruto had a questioning face but his six year old mind could not comprehend of what had just happened.

Sarutobi approached the sun-kissed blonde and wrapped him into hug.

"Naruto I believe that you are the key to break this war ravaged world you understand the pain of others but you have the compassion to forgive the women who brought into this world and she abandoned you. You are this worlds only hope of change, you are the embodiment of the Will of Fire." Sarutobi started to cry "I'm sorry that you carry the burden of the Kyuubi, and shoulder the hate of this village but you can be free from all this if it's your desire to never return but knowing you, you will return to… Sarutobi's voice was silenced. His eyes wide with shock but his smile never left his face. Danzo approached the fatality wounded Hokage "Finally it's my chance to give Konoha the power to rule this nation. I will make Konoha unparallel in power but first I need my main weapon." Danzo announced as he walked towards Naruto but was impeded by a wall of bones.

"Naruto quick while they are distracted" Jack yelled at the stunned blonde. Naruto was a statue his grandfather, his beloved grandfather died in his hands was just to much shock to take as his conscious faded. Jack caught the unconscious blonde and he entered the portal. Naruto has left his old home for a better one.

The bone wall faded and their was not a trace of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or the creator of the bone wall. Danzo shook with rage his ultimate weapon taken from him; he screamed in rage. The dying Sarutobi chuckled "He will be back and when he does Konoha will remember the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Pumpkin King!"

"Shut up you overzealous fool I have no time for your fairy tails" he turned as saw an unconscious Kushina his frown changed into a lecherous smile "She could still be of use to us and contact Fugaku tell him we have a womb to be seeded." The Ne Anbu picked up the Unconscious red-head and Shushined away.

"You may have killed me Danzo but you ushered in a new way of life and this will incite a revolution that will either destroy our way of life or strengthen it." Those were the last words that left Sarutobi's mouth as he finally died. Danzo left before Sarutobi finished his dying monologue.

_(Konoha)_ 2 days later

"We will mourn the lose of our beloved Hokage but his death has incited a fear, the demon has escaped into the arms of another demon. He will be back and stronger so we need to protect ourselves from this threat if I become Hokage then the demon will know his place." Danzo's speech of lies had won him the Hokage position he finally will achieve his dream of making Konoha the greatest force on this planet.

_(Hospital)_

"Her memories have been sealed about the events that have occurred and of Naruto." The Doctor had told Danzo. Danzo had a smile on his face because of the grunting and moaning coming from Kushina's room. After a few minutes Fugaku and then came out Hiashi exited the room fully clothed.

"It has been done the seed of the Uchiha and Hyuuga has been combined with the womb of the Uzumaki, now I have to return to my wife and children." Fugaku left the hospital with a smile on his face he always hated Minato and how else to get revenge impregnate his wife.

Hiashi had his stoic face and left without a word.

Danzo hid his emotions but you could tell the excitement on his face the combination of Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki what a deadly plan he had in store. Danzo let lose a mighty laughter that echoed into the room of a comatose naked and impregnated Kushina.

_(Halloween Town)_

Naruto was in a comatose state his mind had suffered so much in one day, his heart was in multiple pieces and his only family dead.

"Will he be okay Jack" Asked Sally who was sitting next to his sleeping body.

"Of course he will be he just needs time to process the events that has just occurred to him" Jack replied with enthusiasm.

_(Mindscape)_

"Where am I" asked a confused blonde. He had awoken inside of a sewer and the last thing he remembered was his Surrogate grandfather dying in his arms. Naruto pushed the sad thoughts to the back of his mind, if he is going to survive he needed to remain calm and find an exit. Then out of nowhere a dark laughter erupted. It was so loud that Naruto had to hold his ears in pain. But he still could hear it so he followed the laughter.

After a long time had passed of walking through tunnels he had found the source of the laughter a giant cage.

"**So my jailer has finally visited me, to what do I hold the pleasure."** Giant red eyes appeared in front of Naruto and KI rained on his six year old body but he did not falter and his curiosity peaked he went towards the cage. The beast growled and attacked Naruto with its giant claw the claw would have pierced him but the cage rejected the Beasts attack. **"Damn this infernal seal and the Yondaime." **The Creature roared curses to both said objects.

"You're the Kyuubi are you not?" Naruto asked the now identified Kyuubi.

"**Well your not as stupid as I expected but you're still an idiot, I mean how could run after the women who abandoned you and almost killed you and forgive her for all the shit she put you through." **The Kyuubi growled at Naruto. His motives and actions confused the Kyuubi greatly.

"Because I do not blame her for their actions" Naruto replied without hesitation.


End file.
